Kingdom What?
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: Tessa and Chels were sucked into their favourite game right before their world went out. Can they help Sora saved the universe Will they reveal the future to their new friends? Or will the game not follow it's own script? Cowriten w/ FortuneandCathfernaTH
1. Power Outage

In a world known as Earth, young teens Tessa and Chelsea are up at, 1:00 a.m. playing the all popular game… Kingdom Hearts!

"Potion! Potion! Potion! Potion," said an eager Tessa as she watched Chelsea fight Ursula.

"You're going down Ursula!" Chelsea yelled as her health finally got to the green bar.

"You got this, you got this!" Tessa screamed feeling a rush of adrenaline as Chelsea made the final blow.

"Yes!" Both cheered at once giving each other a hive five.

"We are totally awesome!" Chelsea announced right when something unexpected happened.

The power went out, we didn't have a chance to save, neither of us were very happy.

"No!"

"Of all the times for the power to go out!" Tessa yelled shaking her fist violently at nothing.

"No lightning storm, why did the power go out?" Chelsea asked as Tessa shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we blew a fuse?" Tessa suggested tossing her light brown hair.

"Maybe," Chelsea said before standing and grabbing a flash light.

Suddenly Shadow Heartless surrounded us and corned us to the TV.

"What's going on?" Tessa screamed as she clung to Chelsea for their lives.

"I don't know but wow I wish I had a giant key or something to protect us!" Chelsea screamed edging closer to television.

"Ack!" Chelsea screamed falling backward only to be caught by the older girl before she fell.

"How?" Tessa asked as the Heartless edged closer.

"Well, I don't see what we have to lose, do you?" Chelsea asked as I nodded.

"On three… One, two, three!" Tessa yelled as both girls jumped back and were engulfed in darkness.

Somewhere in Traverse Town…

"Donald, another star is blinking out!" Goofy cried pointing at a star whose light was dimming.

"We gotta hurry and find Leon!" Donald yelled as they both began running toward second district.

"Ughh…" Tessa moaned noticing a small source of heat on her neck.

"Hey Moogles, we need potions for two down here pronto!" A man yelled as Tessa finally managed to open her eyes.

Standing over her was a spiky blond haired man with a tooth pick in his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"Cid?" Tessa thought aloud before she blacked out again.

**By FortuneandCathfernaTH**


	2. Traverse Town

**A/N Okay sorry but I write better from the first person POV. This is CHelsea btw and yeah read on. . . What are you doing still listening to me I said read the dang story alreadfy! READ IT! Stop liistening to me I tell you just read- oh wait. . . sorry. Continue! :)**

"Hnn" I moaned as my eyes fluttered open slowly. My vision cleared shortly and I screamed at what I saw.

"Okay okay not in my ear." Said Cid

"Uhh sorry." I said standing up, looking down I saw noted two things, one I was animated, and two my feet were huge and alright I wear a nine but come on, that's just rediculous!

"So, you two have names?" Asked Cid from where he sat behind his counter.

"Uhh names?"" I looked behind me as Tessa came to. "I'm" I quickly scoured my mind for something that would blend in. . . well this is a dream but still. "Sasori." I smiled applauding myself silently for coming up with something cool sounding.

"And what about you?" Tessa was now standing beside me. I involuntarily jumped, I wonder if I look like that.

Her brown hair had turned pink with a purple streak, across her forehead she wore a blue green scarf that she let hang out on her side, her pants were gradient black, on her side was a cameo purple fabric that was attached to the loop of her pants.

On the other side of her pants was a sky blue pouch with a star on it, her shirt was pastel rainbow and was only shouldered on her left, while the right sleeve stayed just below the shoulder.

Four gray belts forming an hour glass shape attached her pants and shirt, on top of that she wore a gold necklace in the shape of diamond.

Her hazel eyes were the only things to remain the same.

She did seem rather shocked at my appearance as well but I tried to act normal. Let's just say I'll never be a famed actress.

"Komori." She smiled winningly. How did she get so good at this?

"How'd you get here?" He didn't exactly seem like the Cid from the game, maybe it was a fluke look alike dude.

"Here as in Traverse Town?" I tested the water not sure whether I was hoping I was right or not.

He nodded with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uhhh. . . . Komori, explain to Cid how we got here."

"How'd you know my name?" He asked reproachfully

"Uhh, we're psychic!" I smiled, we could be, we've already beaten four different Kingdom hearts games like three times each.

"Psychic!" Yelled Tes- err Komori "Of course we are."

I shot her a 'nice save' look before smiling and nodding. "Well look at the time, we gotta run I think, see ya Cid!"

"Wait." He said looking at us. "You didn't answer my question."

"Question? I didn't hear a question." I shrugged

"How did you get here?" He asked again

"Well we were in our world." Komori started before I took over.

"And all the power went out and heartless were everywhere" I continued

"so we were sucked into this black storm cloud vortex thing and here we are" She smiled

"So gotta go now, see ya!" I pulled Tessa out of Cid's shop and into an alley.

"What's you do that for? I wanted to talk to Cid!" She complained.

"Would you please, please slap me?" I asked.

"Why?" She looked confused

"Because this has got to be a dream." I said.

"You have a point." She shrugged, "okay I'll slap you and you slap me."

We slapped each others faces and obviously felt it. "Kay so apparently this is really happening." I said rubbing my face.

"So now we just need to figure out what part of the game this is." Said Komori

I looked around. "There." I pointed at a smashed crate. "We must be pretty close to the start of the game because that's where Sora crashed."

"Then again they could've just let the crate sit there." She pointed out.

"Leon? Oh Leon!" I heard the unclear voice of Donald Duck.

"So we are at the beginning!" I grinned

"So what now?" She asked

"I don't know, find Sora!" I rushed off to the spots I figured we'd find him.

"Wait!" Komori called "What if we run into heartless, we need something to fight with."

I paused, as always she made a decent point. I looked down, "My bag!" I shouted.

"What?" She looked confused

"My bag! It's still here!" I squealed

"Wahoo?"

"It has my stuff from karate, I never took it off when we got back!" I rummaged through the bag which held a surprising amount for it's smallish size. I threw my green belt over my shoulder and looked through it.

"Wait you have your tonfas and shuriken in there?" She asked

"Yeah." I said digging out the pouch of throwing stars and handed them to her "you can you these, less likely you'll hurt yourself."

She took them. "Gee thanks."

"What, you're better at shuriken than me. Can we go now?" I stomped.

"Where do you think he is by now?" She asked looking around as if Sora or Riku would pop up for no reason.

"The hotel?" I hopped onto one of the crates my hair swinging into my face "Holy crap!"

"What?" Asked Komori thinking I'd seen a swarm of heartless of something.

"My hair's blue!"

"Only part of it." She shrugged. "Now onward! To the hotel."

I looked backwards as we ran off and saw a tiny moogle following us, thinking nothing of it I followed Komori.

"Wait a minute what do you mean only part of it?" I demanded Komori smiled, but didn't give me an answer.


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N FortuneandCathfernaTH here, I just wanted to say that I too shall be switching to 1st point of view because it's much easier for a story like this.

Sasori and I had been arguing with the hotel admission desk for about ten minutes, every time we tried to communicate with him all he said was no vacancy.

So we decided to wait in the alley, the one place we knew that Sora and Leon would be next.

Constantly I thought I saw the pompom of a moogle behind a couple of crates, but when ever I looked over, it was gone.

There was one question that my mind couldn't help but think about.

"Sasori," I began as she turned to me. "By no doubt, this is no longer a game, so I can't help but ask.

Do you think that everyone else is gone?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek and onto the concrete.

Sasori looked puzzled and looked down at her feet before she retaliated.

"I think you and I somehow opened that portal because we have strong hearts. I'm not sure what the damage was, but if we are the last ones and forever will be the last ones from earth, we'll just have to make homes for ourselves now won't we? Besides, if everyone makes a transformation then how do we know that some of the other characters aren't our friends?" The newly named Sasori attempted as I smiled.

"You're right; neither of us can give up! Even if we are the last ones, we should go on for all the hearts lost." I decided throwing my fist in the air, right as a scream was heard in the direction of the green room.

"Sounds like heartless have infiltrated the green room," Sasori pointed out as I nodded.

"Which means that Leon and Sora should be jumping off the balcony in three two-." I began only to find that soldiers surrounded us.

"Back for more aye?" I challenged pulling out three ninja stars while Sasori readied her tonfas.

"High yah!" I yelled kicking a solider that got too close while throwing shuriken at three others.

Sasori tirelessly kicked and punched away soldiers and shadows that disappeared like they were nothing.

She was fighting so well, that you could mistake her as a black belt, while I on the other hand was still a white belt in tie kwon do.

Soon there were five left, but we didn't get a chance to fight them, for a swift gun blade cast them away.

Standing right before us was Squall Leonart and a newly awakened Sora.

"Sora, Leon!" We squealed out of our fangirlism.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked staring straight at Sasori as she smiled nervously.

"We're psychics!" I shouted quickly as Leon nodded then turned to Sora.

"Sora, they're psycics and they fight well, go with them, you need to find the boss," Leon explained before disappearing.

"Okay so where to?" Sora asked catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I said before Sasori answered.

"Third district now!" Sasori yelled as Sora nodded and we began beating down heartless until we reached the exit.

Upon arrival Sasori and I scanned for Donald and Goofy, to make sure we had timed everything right.

While I searched Sasori quietly tapped my shoulder then pointed up at the balcony where Donald and Goofy were about to be blasted.

"Hey Sora you know what you should stand right here!" I said suddenly pushing him forward to make sure the event played correctly.

"What why?" Sora asked as Sasori joined me in the directing.

"Just do it we're psychics!" Sasori ordered slowly adjusting to the title.

Right as we had arrived to our destination, the explosion happened and all three of us were crushed by Donald and Goofy.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" I complained **not** enjoying the fact that nearly everyone was on top of my butt.

But I knew I had to feel worse for Sora.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy shouted as Sasori snapped.

"Not in my ear!" She yelled as the ground began to shake.

Two concrete cinder blocks blocked all four exits summoning several soldier heartless.

"Okay Sora you ready to put that keyblade to good use?" I asked as the soldiers jumped down and began to attack.

The battle didn't take long, Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered before Sasori shook her head.

"It's not over yet guys," she informed them as six pieces of giant armor came crashing down and formed into the ever annoying Guard armor.

It took us a full twenty break less minutes to defeat that thing!

"I hate that thing!" I growled as the cinder blocks disappeared, and Leon, Aerith, and a displeased Yuffie joined us.

"So you two were looking for me?" Sora assumed as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been after the power of the keyblade," Leon explained as Yuffie growled.

"And what about you two?" Sora asked as Yuffie appeared in front of us and got eye level.

"Yeah, what about you two? What makes you think you two could pass for female ninjas?" Yuffie accused as I ignored her.

"We've been looking for you too Sora, our world was destroyed by heartless," I explained as Yuffie's scowl got deeper.

"And let me guess that world was full of female ninja's right?" Yuffie growled before Sasori interrupted.

"Actually in our world ninjas have been extinct for thousands of years; I know the art of Karate and the older one knows tae kwon doe." Sasori explained truthfully. "but ninjas are pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, we're psychics that need to protect ourselves," I added as Yuffie crossed her arms and tossed her head firmly to the side.

"Humph!" Yuffie growled as a little moogle poked his head out to the side of Leon's lower leg.

"Kupo?" He said as I saw him.

"Aw you're so cute!" I said as the Moogle shyly came out from behind Leon's leg and flew up to me.

"You see I've been looking for my friends Riku and Kairi," Sora explained.

"Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel," Goofy offered.

"I don't know," Sora said doubtful.

"Sora go, with them," Sasori suddenly said. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Hey, you stole my line," Leon complained but smiling.

"I believe we told you, we're psychics," Sasori reminded him as I continued my attention to the moogle.

"Hey you guys should come too, it'd be handy to get a heads up on what's ahead of us," Donald offered as Sasori and I looked at each other.

Us? Together on a adventure with Sora, Donald, and Goofy?

"Only if I get to take my new buddy Chika with us," I informed them holding my newly found moogle.

"Sure," Donald agreed as Sora finally nodded.

"I'm Donald duck," Donald introduced holding his hand out.

"Names Goofy," Goofy said repeating the motion.

"Sasori," she introduced following.

"Komori and Chika," I said putting my hand out.

"I'm Sora, I'll go with you guys."

The once three comrades now became six, the moment their hands came together, Sasori and I were so delighted, that we didn't even realize that Donald and Goofy didn't need to get Sora to smile.

So what if the game was missing some scenes?


	4. Down the rabit hole

**A/N AND WE'RE OFFICIALLY BACK! This is Urhairsmellsnice with cheese and Dr. Pepper . HAVE A NICE DAY!.**

We went through the normal stuff following Sora as he ventured around Traverse Town preparing for the journey ahead.

"Now to the Gummi ship!" Komori announced loudly when we were finished with preparations

"How'd you know what it's called?" Asked Donald

"'Cause we're psychic, duh!" She answered

Suddenly I remembered something, "Hey Sora. . . ."

"Yeah?" He cocked his head to look at me with his adorable blue eyes.

"What color is my hair?" I asked remembering Komori telling me only part of it was blue.

"Huh?" He looked confused

"I'm serious we uhh, changed appearances when we ended up here and I have no clue what I look like!" I explained

"Oh well your hair's purple and blue and uhhh" He paused, such a guy, but it's cute!

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly "Oh wait" My eyes widened and I began to dig through my 'Mary Poppins' bag as Komori called it.

"Sasori, what are you doing?" Asked Komori when she looked up from talking to Chicka.

"My camera! We have to take a picture of every world we stop at, that way when we get home Tansy'll have to believe us!"

"That's if Tansy still exists." Komori murmured.

"Ah don't be a grump!" I smiled trying to cheer her up, though not to sure myself.

"Hey will you take a picture of us?" I asked a random dude standing by a tree then ran and dragged Donald, Goofy, Komori, Sora and Chicka over to stand for the picture.

I draped my arm around Sora and made bunny ears behind Komori's head. Komori cuddled Chicka with one arm and draped the other around Goofy. Even Sora got into the swing of things and grabbed Donald by the color to drag him into the picture. The duck did nothing but stand in front of me, between, me and Sora, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Say cheese!" The dude said.

"Cheese!" Grinned Goofy, Sora, Komori, and I.

"Ahh cheese schmeez!" Huffed Donald

The man snapped the picture and handed the camera back to me. I hit the review button and looked at the picture. This is sooo going on deviant art when we get home! I laughed turning the camera off and putting it back into my bag.

We walked back to the Gummi ship with a spring in our step. "So I have one question!" I stated looking at the ship, thinking of something the game never told us.

"And what's that?" Asked Donald, his voice bringing a grin to my face

"The ship's tiny, how do we all fit?" I asked

"Gawrsh you just have to believe we can!" Said Goofy getting in my face and giving me a huge smile.

I forgot how corny Disney could be.

"Ooooohhh oh! Can I drive?" Asked Komori jumping up and down

"Sure!" Said Donald tossing her the key

"Oh no! Is there anyway the rest of us can walk!" I asked in alarm.

"Hey I'm not a bad driver!" Komori protested.

"Well excuse me for wanting to take a dark corridor instead of riding with miss I-just-got my-permit-last-week!"

"Dark corridor?" asked Sora

"It's a Nobody thing." Said Komori

"What's a nobody?" asked Donald

"Only the creature that the sexiest man ever to not exsist is!" Said Komori dreamily, speaking of Lea/Axel.

"I'm more for blue eyes and black coats." I smiled thinking of Roxas

"She's obsessed." Komori explained, hopping into the driver's seat

"Am not! Merely fascinated." I grinned

"Yeah, crazy fan girl stalker" Komori laughed

"Oh like you're one to talk!" I rolled my eyes "Now drive!"

We reached Wonderland sooner than expected (Komori drives like a bat outta hell) "Ah sweet land!" I cried as we piled out of the ship.

"Oh shut up!" Komori said, whacking me lightly.

"Hey what about Chicka?" asked Sora noticing that we had left the moogle on the ship.

"Ohhhh I just didn't want him to get hurt!" Said Komori

"Oh I think he'd be fine with us, Sora being a keyblade MASTER and all" I laughed causing Sora to blush

Komori leaned towards me a bit and whispered in my ear "You know the Nobody moogle at the Castle That Never Was? I don't want that to be Chicka!"

"Chicka should stay on the ship!" I announced loudly with a nod, earning a curius glance from Sora and the other's.

"Psycics always blurt things out randomly all the time!" I beamed stepping forward and falling down a hole

"Sasori!" I could hear them yell as I fell down the rabbit hole.

"Whoa!" I yelled from momentary shot as I fell down and down looking at the paintings and cabinents as went by.

Soon enough Komori had caught up to me and was falling besde me. "This is a lot freakier than you'd think from seeing the movie."

"Yeah" I agreed

"Wahhhhhh!" Sora had obviously tripped and fallen down the rabbit hole, he pretty nearly caught up to us as well. "What the heck!"

"Calm down you'll be fine." I said sipping a cup of tea as Donald and Goofy jumped down the hole after us.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Komori referring to the cup of tea I held.

I shrugged. "As long as you keep your feet facing downward" I added to Sora

"Which way is down?" Asked Sora looking around in confusion.

"An excellent question to which I shall reply with another question: Which way is up?" I smiled

"Sasori?" Komori shook her head.

"Ah wonderland is just getting to my head." I laughed the crazy kind of laugh and crossed my legs.

"Ah such a creepy movie when you think about it," Komori added giggling. "I mean the queen is constantly yelling ["Off with her head"], and yet parents let their kids watch it."

"So how long are we gonna fall like this?" Asked Sora

"How are we supposed to know?" Asked Komori as she leaned back in a floating rocking chair.

"You're psychic, right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we know EVVVERYTHING" Said Komori with a laugh as she slid off the chair.

"Hey look the floor!" I exclaimed pointing to what I assumed was down.

"Or the ceiling, this is Wonderland." Komori smirked

"You have a point." I granted.

Komori landed on the ground with a graceful flip, something I'm positive she wouldn't have been able to do back home. I, however, landed on top of Sora and underneath Donald and Goofy who had finally caught up to us.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late!" We all looked to the source of the voice-


	5. Shrank

**FortuneandCathfernaTH here; my apologizes of this late chapter, after much time of improving writing, I may be switching back and forth from first person to third person, depending on the scene, anyway; enjoy :D. **

"Time to get me net!" I smirked as I snatched a net that had been floating around the room and readied my aim.

"I'm late I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late!" The rabbit yelled as I pounced toward him and managed to land straight on my face.

"Dang it!" I yelled as Goofy and Donald chuckled uncontrollably at my clumsiness.

Despite my graceful landing, I was able to find a way to hurt myself with ANYTHING!

"Come on Komori, you can helplessly chase the white rabbit after we find the talking door," Sasori told me as I jumped to my feet and grinned.

"LETS GO FIND THAT DOOR!" I declared as I sped past the group while Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other with questioning look.

"A talking door?" Donald asked as Goofy placed his hands over his mouth and Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, if I remember correctly-, I mean predicting correctly; this is the only talking door you'll meet!" I heard Sasori say right as I tripped and fell onto the chair and table as they became pancakes on the floor.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came rushing in after, while Sasori strolled in calmly.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as Sasori came to my side. She was used to me and my clumsiness,

"Oh I'm fine, I've been this clumsy, all my life," I answered between breaths of pain I'd experience from landing on the table, chair, and then the floor.

"So that's how the chair and table became pancakes!" Sasori teased as I stuck my tounge out at her, while she and Goofy helped me up.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." We all looked at the tiny door with eager movements as he yawned and we all crowded around him.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked as I began to realize something slightly unnerving.

"No, you're simply too big." The door knob pointed out slightly amused.

"Good morning to yah!" Goofy greeted being his normal friendly self while I clenched my teeth nervously.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The Door knob replied as Sasori edged in on the door closer.

"What do we have to do to get small?" Sasori demanded as the door yawned again.

"Try the bottle up there," the door knob said, as the table and chair I landed on grew back with two bottles on top of it.

Sora, wasted no time drinking it, and before I knew it, the five of us were the size of ants in the absolutely craziest room.

Sora, Donald and Goofy took time to take in their new sizes with great interest, while I yanked Sasori closer to me.

"What is it Komori?" Sasori asked annoyed to be pulled away from the excitement.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that something is wrong here!" I pointed out as Sora and the others turned to us.

"Come on we need to go find Riku and Kairi," Sora said eagerly.

"And the king!" Donald reminded as we nodded.

"We need to go through that hole over there," Sasori instructed as we all jumped off the table and began our way toward the hole.

"Okay so what are you talking about Komori?" Sasori asked in hushed voice, making sure to keep some distance between us and our travel mates.

"I'm talking about how just now the door's script was out of order, and the Rabbit's line was wrong!" I attempted to explain.

"First of all we knew the Rabbit's line in the game was different from the movie in the first place, that should have been fixed anyway. And second of all what's so bad about the door being out of order? This is wonderland anyway," Sasori pointed out right as we entered the Queen's court.

Immediately after, the white rabbit rushed past us, up the stairs that led next to the Queen's throne and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!"


End file.
